I got my eyes on you
by xOikawaii
Summary: "Creo que estoy enamorado de ti" Kenma recuerda exactamente la primera vez que escucho esas palabras.
_Haikyuu! **NO** me pertenece_

* * *

 _"Creo que estoy enamorado de ti"_ Kenma recuerda exactamente la primera vez que escucho esas palabras.

Fue unas noches antes de que Kuroo se fuera a la universidad. Ambos estaban en la habitación del más pequeño, hablando de diversas cosas. Como del equipo y los exámenes finales, sobre la universidad y también de videojuegos.

Eran cerca de las 12 A.M cuando el azabache decidió que sería buena idea regresar a su casa, aunque tenía planeado regresar más temprano, se entretuvo un muy buen rato platicando con Kenma, la verdad es que desde hace mucho no pasaban tiempo así que las horas pasaron volando. Por eso en un ataque de sinceridad, viendo a su mejor amigo de la infancia recostado en la cama a un lado de él jugando con su consola portátil con el ceño levemente fruncido, apretando botones y con la luz azul de la consola pegándole en la cara

Fue en es momento en el que se lo dijo. Así como si hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa, simplemente se lo dijo, Kuroo pudo notar el ligero cambio de expresión en el rostro de Kenma. Además porque se equivocó y había perdido el juego

Nadie dijo nada más por los próximos minutos, Kenma quería decir algo pero al final no dijo nada, era como si no le saliera voz y de todas formas no tenía palabras que decir, sentía un vacío en el estomago intentando concentrarse del todo en su juego nuevamente. Kuroo sonrió ladinamente mientras se retiraba de la habitación de Kenma sin despedirse

Kenma esa noche no pudo dormir

Se quedó pensando en aquello, en lo que le dijo, y pensando en Kuroo en general.

 _"Creo que estoy enamorado de ti"_ Kenma repasó en su cabeza esas palabras una y otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente fue lo mismo.

Desde que se levanto hasta que estaba en clases, Kenma no podía dejar de pensar en Kuroo.

De pronto todo era como si todos los recuerdos y vivencias desde su infancia hasta la noche de ayer se transformarán en imágenes de una película súper8 y se repitieran una y otra vez en su cabeza. Todos esos momentos de amistad que había vivido con Kuroo y también todos aquellos momentos en los que se podría interpretar como algo más que una simple amistad. Todos esos momentos que hacían que el corazón de Kenma inconscientemente latiera más rápido, le hacía sentir nervioso, ansioso, como desde hace algún tiempo no se sentía

Ese mismo día, después de la práctica en el tren del regreso a casa, cuando en vez de estar jugando con su consola portátil o con algunos juegos del móvil, se la pasaba mensajeandose con el, no podía simplemente no extrañar la presencia de su mejor amigo, inclusive cuando lo "molestaba"

Llego la noche y otra vez Kenma no pudo dormir... Aunque al menos esta vez, lo intento.

Los siguientes días fueron casi lo mismo también, y a medida de que veía menos a Kuroo más pensaba en él por las noches. Kenma no sabía a qué se debía eso, realmente ese sentimiento de extrañarlo no lo tenía muy presente antes, hasta ahora

Separados ya habían estado, cuando Kuroo había entrado a la preparatoria y Kenma seguía en la escuela media. Se podría decir que antes podría haberse sentido peor, puesto que para aquel entonces Kenma no era tan "sociable" como se podría decir que lo era ahora.

Pero extrañamente Kenma seguían pensando en el, de una forma en la que lo hacía sentir raro, no sabía si se debía a la supuesta confesión de Kuroo de hace unos días, Kenma no quería tomárselo tan enserio. Probablemente Kuroo estuviera bromeando. Kuroo siempre bromea.

 _"Aunque ¿porque bromear sobre eso?"_ Kenma piensa.

De todas formas se molestó consigo mismo cuando se encontraba fantaseando con la posibilidad de ser algo más que lo que eran ahora.

Tiempo después Kuroo le dijo que se iría a vivir "solo". Aunque técnicamente no, puesto que estaría de roomie con su amigo Bokuto. Ahora ya no eran más vecinos, lo que significaba que cada vez se verían mucho menos. Kenma no quería pensar mucho al respecto

Aunque para su desesperacion, días después de eso Kuroo lo fue a visitar, así como antes.

—¿Has estado desvelándote otra vez jugando, Kenma? - preguntó el azabache al notar las ojeras de su mejor amigo —No deberías dormirte tan tarde, dormir es importante y lo sabes

 _Aunque la culpa sea tuya.._ Pensó Kenma

—Estoy durmiendo bien, no sé porque tengo ojeras

—Mentiroso.. - el mayor jalo la mejilla del más bajo intentando molestarle, y lograndolo. Kenma solo frunció el ceño hasta que Kuroo dejó de molestarlo y luego se fue a acostar a su cama jugando con un balón de voley que estaba por ahí

Kuroo seguía hablándole, molestándole y sermoneándole, como siempre. Por un momento Kenma se volvió a sentir como antes, aunque un poco nostálgico esta vez

Hoy al parecer Kuroo estaba más hablador que otras veces, esta vez ni siquiera estaba dejando hablar a Kenma, probablemente porque no se habían hablado en un tiempo, de hecho la última vez que pasaron tiempo juntos fue hace unas semanas cuando Kuroo le dijo... Que estaba enamorado de él, cosa que claramente estaba casando insomnio y otras varias molestias al más pequeño

Kenma se quedó pensando en eso para variar, mientras Kuroo seguía hablado y hablando sobre su universidad y su nuevo departamento también sobre el nuevo equipo en donde ahora estaba jugando, y no es como que a Kenma no le importará, que de hecho si quería prestarle atención pero en este momento estaba pensando en otras cosas

—Kuroo... - mencionó Kenma saliendo de sus propios pensamientos y haciendo que el azabache se callara —¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Hazla

—... ¿Porque razón abrías de enamorarte de mi? - preguntó sintiéndose mejor al por fin expresarlo en voz alta, después de días de estarlo pensando porque tenía esta duda desde que Kuroo le confesó sus sentimientos la otra vez

—¿Ah? - el azabache alzó la cara para ver fijamente a Kenma que estaba en su escritorio y luego se volvió a recostar —¿Porque no abría de hacerlo?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué lo hiciste de todos modos?

—Kenma - se incorporó de la cama apoyándose de sus codos — uno no decide de quien enamorarse

—Es que no lo entiendo, yo no hice nada para que tú lo hicieras

Kuroo esta vez se rió por lo bajo, se levanto de la cama y se medio recargo del escritorio de Kenma para poder hablar más a gusto

—Aunque hubieras hecho algo en contra para que yo no me enamorara de ti de todas formas lo hubiese hecho - comentó con una sonrisa ladina —¿Te molesta?

—¿El qué?

—Que esté enamorado de ti -decía mientras se inclinaba hasta quedar cerca del rostro del más bajo haciendo que sus narices se rozaran haciendo instantáneamente que el menor se sonrojara y el por reflejo

—Supongo que puedo vivir sabiendo eso - contestó en un susurro aún sin apartarse

—¿puedo hacerte una pregunta yo también? - decía mientras ponía un mechón de cabello de Kenma atrás de su oreja. El menor asintió nervioso —¿puedo besarte?

Kenma no contesto porque simplemente decidió que sería mejor hacerlo.

Kenma sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago y le sudaban las manos, no era la primera vez que se besaban pero esto era un poco más íntimo. Se sentía extraño, todas estas nuevas emociones le sobre pasaban, aunque como se trataba de Kuroo realmente no eran emociones tan nuevas, después de todo siempre estuvieron ahí.

Kenma piensa que realmente no tiene nada de que preocuparse si se trata de Kuroo, y esa sensación de familiaridad que le invadió al besar nuevamente los labios de su mejor amigo le hacía desaparecer las dudas que tenía desde las semanas pasadas.

Por su parte Kuroo se sintió más relajado después de esto, después de todo conocía muy bien a Kenma. Tenía la corazonada de que al principio tal vez su hubiera asustado y que lo mejor era dejarle un tiempo a solas para pensar mejor las cosas

Y siendo completamente sinceros sobre todo sintió un gran alivio al saber que no era rechazado.

* * *

Bien, no sé cuán de cutre me habrá quedado esto (?)

Simplemente tenía ganas de escribir KuroKen y bueno escribir algo en general porque hace mucho que no escribo y estos dos me gustan mucho mucho.

 **Dato inútil del fic:** hay una canción que me inspiro para este fic (aunque no tenga mucho que ver en realidad) de ahí viene el título y eso. Es el cover de los _**Arctic Monkeys**_ de la canción _**I got my eyes on you**_ que escuche como mil veces mientras escribía esto. (Para mí que le da el toque)

Bueno, que al final espero que les haya gustado ¿Reviews?


End file.
